


A Little Bit Like Hope

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan and Stacey have a conversation after his birthday
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	A Little Bit Like Hope

“Why’d you tag them?” Stacey’s voice was curious, not a hint of the annoyance Dan expected when she called him after his birthday post. “I mean, they weren’t there, right? There’s no way they were there, unless things have _really_ gone off the rails in 2020.”

Dan snorted. “No, they weren’t here.”

“So, again…why’d you tag them?”

“They sent some wine.”

“Okay, and?”

“And there’s a wineglass in the photo.”

“Right, and that’s totally what the fans are going to think. That you tagged them because of a barely visible glass of wine.”

Dan sighed. “Look, I’m tired of randoms DM’ing me about why I didn’t go to the wedding, and why I haven’t talked about him lately, and why I haven’t hung out with him if I’m in Canada. Etcetera, etcetera. It’s exhausting. I figured this would shut people up.”

“Has it?”

“For the most part. People seem to be placated, anyway.” He paused. “I hoped his birthday post to me would do it, but that only ramped up my DM’s. So, I had to do something. I don’t get it, Stace. Why won’t people just drop it? I mean, isn’t it obvious I’m not really engaging with him unless I have to? That we aren’t close like we used to be? God, I’ll be so glad when all this Emmy stuff is over and I can just write him off for good.”

“Season 6 will drop after the Emmy’s, Dan. I think you’ve got a bit before you can do that. Perks of being the showrunner, right?”

“Fuck,” Dan groaned. “You’re right.”

“I often am.”

Dan laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “This is harder than I thought it would be. I want to just be able to get over it.”

“Well, you’re doing your best. It’s going to take a while. You were pretty in it with him. For years.”

“Don’t remind me of my stupidity.”

“You weren’t stupid. He gave you plenty of reason to be in it.”

“Yeah. Until he didn’t. I certainly never expected Heterosexual World Tour 2020.”

Stacey laughed, but it was sympathetic, at least. “Well, I think there may have been a lot of pressure on him to do that. You guys were looking pretty cozy at the beginning of the year.”

“I know.”

“Anyway, you know now, at least. You can move on. No more of this wishy-washy stuff. He made his choice.”

Dan blinked rapidly. Fuck. He thought he was over crying about this.

“Right.”

His voice cracked and Stacey’s sigh was loud over the receiver.

“Dan.”

“I know, I know.”

“You need to get laid.”

Dan laughed. “That seems highly unlikely in the midst of a pandemic.”

“You’re in Canada. Find someone who has quarantined, wear a mask, and suit up.”

Dan snorted. “Sexy.”

“Seriously, though. You need to move on.”

“I know. And I am. As soon as the Emmy’s are over, it will be different.”

“With that said, I _have_ noticed you’re deliberately not talking about him in interviews. You’re deflecting beautifully. It’s gotta be hard to do when all the questions are about that last episode.”

“Yeah. I’m trying. I don’t want to go there on camera. I don’t know what my face would do. Is it that obvious I’m not talking about him?”

“Only to me. I’m sure most people won’t even notice.”

“Okay, good.”

“I’m sure he notices, though.”

Dan laughed. “That shouldn’t give me so much pleasure.”

“Well, you were dicked around for a few years. No one would blame you for harboring some resentment.”

“It was my stupid fault. I should have known better.”

“Well, that’s debatable. It wasn’t like you weren’t given plenty of reasons to stick around.”

Dan shook his head. “Regardless, whatever it was between us, it’s over now. So, let’s stop talking about it, okay?”

She was quiet a moment. “Okay.”

“Thanks.”

“Happy birthday, Dan. I love you.”

“My birthday was yesterday, but thank you. Love you, too.”

He set the phone down after they hung up, and stared up at the ceiling.

As much as it sucked trying to let go in the beginning, it was getting easier every day.

That felt a little bit like hope.


End file.
